Attractions
by pmwgirlie
Summary: What happens when a simple dream changes the feeling of two people.
1. The Closet Dream

Ok, must remember, never allow yourself to get stuck in a closet with anyone, let alone a boy who is just big enough to take up most of the room! Remus Lupin was very uncomfortable. He could barely fit into this closet by himself, but add Sirius Black and he could barely breathe.

"Oh come on mate! Someone will come along sooner or later." Sirius said in his usual casual tone.

"That's easy for you to say, your lungs aren't being crushed by a wall!" Remus retorted angrily.

"Well, for your information my lungs are being crushed! And by something a bit lumpier than a wall!"

"Oh fine. So we're both uncomfortable! At least you aren't crazed by small spaces."

"Just close your eyes and think of something else, like being back in your room who one of your old books."

That's just what he needed, to be dreaming of books! Every other boy his age would put his mind at easy by dreaming about a girl he liked, but not him. It always made Remus feel like some big freak when his friends would be talking about the girls they wanted to shag and he would be quietly reading his book. What disturbed him more is that they had all stopped trying to engage him in the conversations. There had to be something wrong with him, but at the same time he felt that he was perfectly all right.

"Why do you do that all the time?" he asked Sirius

"Do what?"

"Assume that all I ever think about is reading my books?"

"Do you not? Are you insinuating that you think of girls? Has our moony finally grown up and hit puberty?"

"Oh never mind. I should have known you would say something like that!"

"I'm not the one who brought it up. So tell me moony, which girl is your favorite?"

"I will not dignify that question with and answer."

"Oh, so there is someone, that's the only reason to answer like that, come one moony, tell me, who is you think about late at night when you-"

"You can stop right there, because there isn't anyone! You have a severely demented mind you know that?"

"Maybe I am demented, I prefer to think of myself as a hormonal teenage boy though. And don't try to tell me that you've never thought of anyone while you wank-"

"No I do not! and this isn't really the conversation I want to be having while I am in this very uncomfortable position!"

Which was true they were both facing the back of the closet, Remus' front was plastered to the back wall while his back was pressed very firmly against Sirius' front. He didn't exactly want to be discussing such a personal thing at this exact moment.

"But you do do it, right, I mean we always assumed that you just didn't talk about it as freely as most people."

"Well, I don't think that is any of your business. What I do when I am alone is private and I am not going to discuss them with anyone."

"Oh my God! You haven't have you!"

"It is none of your business!"

"Yes it is moony, when I see a young boy who has never know the pleasure of a good wank before, I feel the need to help him especially you since you are one of my best friends. As soon as we are out of this closet I am going to find you a girl to give you a good toss."

"Thank you but no, I don't really think I would like that."

"Oh trust me moony, you will, now the question is only who… Narcissa isn't bad, I speak from experience."

"Yes, that is just what I need, to sleep with Narcissa and then lose some necessary part of my anatomy to the anger of Lucius Malfoy, no thank you."

"Well, if you are that worried about it, then you should just go do it yourself in the showers, or in bed, though that is a bit messier."

"Thank you for putting that thought in my head, now I will have nightmares for months!"

"Oh come on, you need to give in to your hormones, they are there for a reason."

"Yes, and sleeping with anyone, even myself, just because I feel like it just isn't me ok." God why was he having this conversation here in this very tight broom closet with this very male boy this close to him.

"Come on moony, don't tell me you've never even thought about it. Some willing bird underneath you as you press closer and closer."

"Can we please change the subject, I really don't need to know about your sex life."

"My sex life, moony we're talking about your sex life here! Or more importantly the lack there of! It's unhealthy for a boy of your age to have never had sex before! I mean really you haven't lived until you've been inside a birds tight-"

"Seriously! We are not having this conversation here or now. And I am not feeling what I think I am feeling against my bum. God why does this closet have to be so small!"

"No moony this is what happens when you think about sex, it is perfectly normal and even natural, and you need to experience it first hand…. Haha get it?"

Remus really wasn't in the mood for Sirius' bad puns, especially since he did get, in a very uncomfortable way at the moment. He always had, he just had never felt the need to give in to those urges.

"Oh God where is James?" moaned Remus in a desperate tone.

"Oh fine, be that way, but it isn't healthy."

"What isn't healthy is having this conversation here, where I cannot run away."

"Oh Moony, you are so innocent and young in so many ways. You won't think that way for long especially after you've-"

"What in the world is going on here?" James' voice came from behind Remus as a blinding light came through the open closet door.

"Oh thank God!" Remus said under his breath

"Oh, thanks mate, we got locked in there while we were looking for a broom to clean up the mess we made in the common room." Sirius explained.

"The mess, we made in the common room? I believe you were the culprit and I was going to be doing most of the cleaning!" Remus said as he exited the closet into the wonderfully large common room.

"Well, yeah, but that's just because you like it so much."

"I.. I'm going up to bed!" Remus growled and headed for the staircase.

"Yeah moony and take care of that little problem while your there ok." Sirius called after him.

Remus turned to glare at him. If there was one thing Sirius Black did not have it was tact. He always said exactly what was on his mind whenever it came to him. It was one of the things that had attracted Remus to him and James in the first place. They were so free, they weren't embarrassed by anything. Remus had always admired that part of them; he wasn't like that at all. If he did something embarrassing he would try to quietly slip out with out anyone noticing, them would draw everyone's attention to it and make it seem like they did it on purpose.

Sometimes however it was embarrassing to him. Ironically Peter was never a part of it, he was never involved in their escapades that ended in humiliation. Of course these days Peter was rarely there anyway, he would disappear for hours at a time, and no one knew where he went.

Remus decided that he needed to rest for a few minutes, so he crawled into bed. The problem being that he couldn't seem to get to sleep, he kept going back to that closet and what Sirius had said. Was he really a freak? He had to get his mind off of this. He grabbed his book and began to read.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius felt a little bad over what he had said to Remus. He couldn't stop thinking that he had hurt his feelings; that made him feel even worse. If Remus wanted to be a prude that was his own business, in fact that was one of the things Sirius liked most about him. He wasn't afraid to be himself, even though that didn't go along with what the majority of the male population did.

He supposed he should go and apologize for what he had said, maybe that would stop this feeling he had in his stomach.

He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and opened the door. He found Remus asleep on his bed with his book open on his chest. This was not an uncommon moony pose. In fact the boys often found him like this, everywhere. And since you should always let sleeping dogs lie, which they had found out the first time they had tried to wake him up and he had pounced on Peter, they usually tried not to wake him.

Sirius reached for the book that was laying on his chest to put it away, but as he did so Remus caught his wrist and jerked him down onto the bed. Now this was awkward, he wanted to get up since Remus was obviously having a very vivid and erotic dream and his hands were beginning to roam, but if he tried to move and he woke him two things would happen, A) Remus would be mortified that this had happened and B) he would probably kill him on instinct. So he guessed it would be best to wait for his moment to run.

Unfortunately Remus wasn't giving him much opportunity since he had Sirius on his back and was looming over him. Sirius just feared what would happen when Remus realized who he was trying to snog at the moment. Before he knew it Remus' lips were on his, he opened his mouth instinctively and the very asleep Remus took full advantage. He deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue inside and rubbing it against Sirius'. Remus' hands, which had been on the other boys waist, now moved up his shirt and began to caress his skin.

Sirius couldn't believe this was happening, he was being molested by Remus Lupin. That was, of course, the only thing he could think at the moment since Remus was in fact kissing him silly. His hands were on Sirius' stomach and then they were on his pants. Remus undid the buttons and slid his hands inside.

It was when he felt Remus' hands on his cock that Sirius realized how hard he was, and that his own hands where firmly gripping Remus' butt pressing their groins closer together. God Remus knew what he was doing, he was massaging Sirius from tip to base like he had been doing it for years. Sirius was delirious with the pleasure of it. He couldn't stop himself from coming, especially when Remus thrust against him again and again. He cried out as he came in Remus' hands.

He heard Remus laugh as he claimed his mouth for another long hot drugging kiss.

Sirius' head was swimming with what had just happened and what was still happening to him. He had to get out of here and clean himself up. Remus pulled back for a split second and whispered something that made Sirius' eye go wide.

As Remus went down for another kiss Sirius slipped out from under him and dashed for his bed where he closed the hangings and righted his clothes. When he was once again put together he walked to the door and opened it. Remus' head came out from the pillow it was buried in and he looked around groggily.

"Sirius? Is that you?"

"Yeah, hi moony, I just came up to apologize for what I said in the closet, but you were asleep so I was just going to go back down to the common room and wait."

"Oh, ok then, well don't mention it. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright."

Sirius closed the door and stood there for a full minute. He had to have heard wrong, but he could have sworn that moony had whispered his name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus lay in his bed for a few minutes thinking about his dream. It had been so real, as if he had really had Sirius right there underneath him. Obviously, however, that was ridiculous. He just hoped he hadn't given away the fact that he had just had a sexual dream about Sirius. Why had he had an erotic dream about Sirius, that had never happened to him before.

Well, he'd never had an erotic dream period, let alone about a boy! It must have been because he had just been trapped in very tight quarters with him and been discussing this very thing. Yes that was it; there was nothing more to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That had to have been the reason. Sirius had been thinking about it for a good ten minutes before he realized that it had to have happened because he had been pushing Remus to do just what they had done. And Sirius, horny teenager that he was had just been reacting. Yes, that had to be it. That's all there was to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus finally got up the nerve to go downstairs and face Sirius. Though he ended up more facing Sirius' hair, as the other boy didn't look at him, and he was fine with that since he had no need to look at Sirius for fear of giving something away about his dream. He sat down in one of the chairs near his friends and started to work on his homework.

"Hey, Moony, Padfoot, have you seen Peter anywhere? He asked me to help him with his Potions homework, but I have a date with Lily tonight and I can't be late. I forgot about our last date and she has me on probation." James posed the question to his two friends who were mysteriously silent, well moony wasn't, but Sirius was never this quiet, or this intent on his homework.

"She has you on probation? What's that, no treats for a week or something?" Sirius asked.

"Something like that, so have you seen him?"

"I haven't. what about you Moony?"

"No, I haven't, maybe he snuck into the kitchens again; you know how he likes to do that."

"Well, I have to go, so if you see him can you tell him where I am. And maybe help him yourselves, you know, so that he doesn't end up tracking me down and interrupting me in the middle of something." James asked

"I don't know Prongs, that only happened once but it was very amusing, and I must say I wouldn't mind hearing about it again." Sirius teased.

"Yeah, alright, fine. Moony, please?"

"Sure."

"Oh pfh, neither of you is any fun at all! What will the world come to with the likes of you two in charge?" Sirius ranted to thin air as James walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Don't worry Sirius I do believe you will keep the both of us in check."

"Damn right I will, until the day you both die I will corrupt you and keep you dirty, until they day you die." Sirius repeated emphatically.

"Did it ever occur to you that we might out live you?"

"Never! The Black family has a long history of survival; nothing can kill us until we are ready to go! Nothing at all! And I have extensive plans for your funerals. It involved strippers and clowns."

"Lord save us both from that. And I don think that, if James died before you, Lily would appreciate strippers and clowns at his funeral."

"Oh, please, you really think James can hold on to her? I give another week tops. Trust me I am never wrong about these things."

"And on there golden anniversary I will remind you of this conversation."

"And when they break up I will remind _you_ that I predicted it. Me the great Sirius Black."

"Dealer of death and relationship destruction."

"I do not bring about death or the end of relationships, I am just very good at telling when both will happen."

"Yes, you have an uncanny ability to predict when things will happen and then forget that you said anything when they do not come to pass. Trust me on Lily and James' anniversary when I remind you of this you will have conveniently forgotten the whole thing."

"Ok, well maybe they will make it, but I know that I will out live you at least."

"That isn't a morbid thought at all."

"Oh yes, very morbid, and you will have stripper and clowns at your funeral."

"Please no."

"Yes, and do you want to know the best part? Do you moony, here it is. The Strippers will be the ones to give out balloon animals! How great is that! I know, I am a genius."

"You are disturbed that is what you are!" Remus said with a laugh. He looked up to see Sirius smiling at him and their eyes met.

Sirius looked startled and looked away just as Remus returned to looking at his homework.


	2. Shower Away Lonliness

It had been about a week and Sirius still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the dorm. He didn't even know what had happened. He did know, however, that it had felt good, and right. Which was strange because Remus was a boy.

Sirius had never been attracted to a boy before. There was something about Remus though. He had never noticed it before but he was attractive. That was one of the craziest parts. Suddenly Sirius was noticing things he had never noticed on anyone before.

When he had liked a girl it had been because of her looks, or her body, but that's not what it was with Remus. He found himself noticing thing like the way Remus' hair fell in his face when he did his homework or was very intent on a book, how his hands looked as the lifted his goblet at dinner. The way he laughed with other people versus the way he laughed with him. The way his voice sounded in class, the way it sounded with there friends and the way it sounded with Sirius alone.

He was probably crazy but he could hear a difference and he wanted that difference. He wanted Remus to be different with him, he wanted him to be more… Remus with him, more…. boy.

This was crazy, Remus was just Remus, and this whole mindset was just the aftermath of really good sex. But that was just it, they hadn't had sex, and Sirius kept wondering what it would feel like to have Remus under him, to enter him to see the pleasure on his face as he came for him. Still, just the aftermath of a really good orgasm, yeah he just hadn't been laid in a while. That was it. It had to be.

So Sirius set off in search of a girl to have a good toss with to get Remus out of his mind. Surely that was all he needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus kept flashing back to his dream. He could still feel Sirius underneath him, could still hear his shout of ecstasy. He could still feel him in his hands, but it had just been a dream, and nothing more. Except that Remus' dreams had never been that real. He had never been able to feel anything let alone… that.

What was it about that dream that he couldn't get out of his mind? Obviously, it was Sirius. Why him, why not Lily, he had always thought she was pretty, or even Narcissa, maybe the thought of Lucius' revenge extended to his dreams as well. Why did his first sexual dream have to be about a boy? And not just any boy! Sirius! He couldn't just forget it either. Every time he saw Sirius he thought about it.

The strange thing was that he thought about what he really would look like, what he would feel like, how he really would sound. This of course lead to embarrassment and he would have to either become very intent on his homework or book, or, if he had nothing to do, run away. This was of course a last resort that would only be used when absolutely necessary. That was of course becoming more frequent.

Remus had originally thought that, as time passed he would put it behind him as one of those stupid boyish happenings that one looked back on when grown up and laughed at, but never, ever, mentioned to anyone other than those who were present at the happening. This was not how things were progressing, however. As time passed, in fact, Remus thought about it more.

He got hard just looking at Sirius. Hell all he had to do was smell him on someone else and he was ready to pounce. He loved the way Sirius looked when he was deep in thought with James over the next big prank they were going to pull on the entire school. He couldn't take his eyes off of him when he got dressed for bed. He loved the way his muscles flexed when he would stretch his arms over his head before he got into bed for the night. Just being in the same room with him was becoming unbearable. What he needed was a good cold shower. That would make this thought process stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was exactly what Sirius had in mind actually. As soon as Remus walked into the showers he knew he had made a mistake, he should have gone to his room and tried to sleep. As it was he was now face to face with a half naked Sirius and all he could think about was how good he looked and how much he wanted to taste those lips.

Sirius' thoughts were taking the same path. As soon as the door opened he had known that it was Remus. He had frozen in place as the boy came around the corner and stared at him. He had thought that a cold shower was the best idea, now a few more were coming to his mind. He couldn't though. Remus had no idea what had really happened and Sirius had become more and more convinced over the past week that he was crazy and he had just imagined Remus had said his name while he was posed above him.

Remus knew he should go; he should just turn around and walk out of the bathroom right now, he would probably freak Sirius out if he didn't, but he couldn't make himself. Almost as if possessed his hand reached out and caressed Sirius' cheek. His skin felt so good, so rough and yet soft, he had to know if it felt like it had in his dream. Slowly, without taking his eyes from the gaze of the other boy, he moved his hand down along his jaw, to his throat and finally to his chest.

Sirius couldn't believe this was happening, or how good it felt. All he wanted to do was stand here like this forever, no that wasn't true, he wanted to do so much more than that to the boy staring at him so hungrily. He couldn't seem to move away from his touch long enough to do any of it though, so he settled on tilting his head back with a slight moan.

That was all the encouragement Remus needed. This past week of repressed desire came crashing to the surface as he pulled Sirius to him and crushed their mouths together. Remus couldn't take anymore waiting for what he wanted, so when Sirius didn't open his mouth for him right away he forced his way in. He pressed his body against Sirius' as he slid his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. He heard Sirius' whimper and surged forward, his tongue invaded every crevasse of this strange new mouth.

Sirius couldn't think, couldn't do anything but move his tongue against Remus'. He gripped at Remus' waist as he melded their bodies together. He wanted to be closer, he had to have more, more tongue, more skin, more Remus. He ripped at Remus' shirt until he tore it free of his body. He pulled Remus back to him and they both moaned. The feel of their skin pressed together without any barriers was all that Sirius could stand he ripped his mouth away and shoved Remus into one of the shower stalls. He turned the water on full blast and followed him in.

Remus' head was swimming, the feel of Sirius against him had been so good, it had been better than in his dreams. Now he could barely believe that Sirius was in the shower with him. He wanted to pull Sirius to him and do all the things he had fantasized about all week but he had to be sure, he had to know that Sirius knew what was happening.

"Sirius, I'm not a girl."

"I am well aware of that." he cast a meaningful glance to Remus' pants where his arousal was painfully evident.

"Yes, but, we are about to…. and I just wanted to make sure that you knew…"

"What? That we were about to have sex. It's very difficult to think about anything else right now."

"Again, yes, but I am not a girl and I want you, I want to be inside of you Sirius, and I want you to be ok with that before we go any further."

"Remus, I am aware that you are in fact male and that we are in fact about to go further than you have ever gone with anyone. And I love that fact, that I will be your first, that I will see your first orgasm. It's all I've been able to think about since that day in the dorm room."

"Wait, that was real? I thought it was a dream, I really…. to you, and you really…."

"Yes, you really, and I really. And now we are going to again. If you will stop thinking this through and just go with it. Which is what I would really like because there are many things I am thinking about right now that I would like to do to you and for you that this conversation is getting in the way of."

Sirius moved forward and kissed Remus on his mouth then his jaw. He lightly licked his throat right where he felt the rapid pulse. Remus whimpered low in his throat as Sirius' tongue worked magic on his skin. Sirius moved lower and licked a circle around Remus' nipple which grew hard under his touch. He bit the taught peak and then moved lower, as he knelt before Remus on his knees he tilted his head back to look up at the boy. Remus looked down and met his steady, hungry gaze with one of his own. Sirius kept his eyes on Remus' face as he pulled his pants down slowly and threw them out of the shower. He nipped his inner thigh, and when he heard his hiss he repeated the action on the other side. He nipped at the skin all around Remus' groin and then finally moved in front of him and took him into his mouth.

Remus threw his head back and moaned. He had never felt anything like this in his life. It was strange and wonderful, and he never wanted it to stop. His mouth slowly opened as he silently urged Sirius on.

Sirius watched Remus' face as he savored the taste of his cock. Nothing was better than this, nothing was better than being here, with Remus, giving this to him. When he came he cried out Sirius' name and dug his hand into Sirius' hair pushing his erection further into his mouth. He sank to the floor in front of Sirius and pushed him down on his back. He reached down and pulled his pants off. He wanted Sirius with every fiber of his being. Suddenly, however, he was feeling a bit awkward.

"Uumm… how do we, exactly, do this?"

"You think I know?" Sirius smiled at him.

"Well, I mean, who's on bottom and….. I mean, I never thought about that part."

"Just go with it." Sirius said before he pulled him down for another long hot kiss, that sent all of the doubt from Remus' mind.

Suddenly something clicked in Remus' mind and his animal instinct took over. He couldn't stop himself now as he ripped his mouth away from Sirius' and flipped him over with little effort, he kissed the center if his back, just between his shoulder blades as he wet his fingers and prepared Sirius for his invasion. He reached around to Sirius' front and gripped him in his fingers as he sank himself deep into the soft warmth of the boy beneath him.

Sirius cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Sirius I just-"

"Oh God Moony, keep going, please, don't stop, I think I'll die if you do."

It was all he needed Remus pulled back slowly then rammed back into Sirius as far as he could. As he slid in and out he caressed Sirius' cock with his hands. He went slowly at first but soon they were both beyond all control. He thrust against him again and again. When he heard Sirius scream and felt him come in his hands he sped his pace even more until he had joined him in the moment of ecstasy.

They both collapsed to the floor.

"Jesus moony! Where did you learn all of that?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Remus said with a wicked grin.

"Animal instinct."

"Well, it was….."

"Bloody brilliant I'd say."

"No, it was much, much better than that."

"Yeah, it was wasn't in."

They just laid there on the floor of the showers arms and legs entwined.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was starting to feel awkward about his relationship with Sirius. They had been sneaking off to have snog fests for about two weeks and yet, they hadn't talked about what it all meant. It's not that he need commitment, he would just like to know what was going on, what this all was to Sirius, because to him it was getting important.

He found his opportunity one day in the midst of a particularly hot snog session. As Sirius' hands began to roam up his shirt and down his pants he pulled back.

"Wait. Sirius, we need to, oh god, stop that, I need to talk to you about something."

Sirius continued to nuzzle his neck as he spoke to him "Mmm… What?"

"What.. uumm… stop!" he practically shouted, getting Sirius' attention as he stepped back "What is this?"

"Well, Moony, this is called snogging, and, if I may say so myself, I do believe we are doing an incredible job at it."

"Yeah, that part I know, thanks, but what else. I mean, is that all it is to you? Because to me I don't even know what it is anymore, I just know that it is more than just snogging."

"Oh, you mean where are we headed?"

"No… yes… I don't know. I just know that I want it to be more than that."

"Ok, well, let me put it this way. I snogged a thousand girls over all of our years here, yet how many times did you every see me go back for seconds?"

"Well…. not very often…"

"Not at all… Remus, this isn't just physical to me either, but we've had years to get to know each other on an emotional level, and to be honest I'm not that good at all the talking about our feelings crap. I just want to make up for all the time we lost on the physical stuff."

"Oh, so this is…"

"Much, much more. Remus, I'm falling in love with you. And it's weird and strange and great and wonderful. I just don't know where to go from there, what happens after this?"

"Well, I think the first step is for me to reciprocate the feelings. Then, we just live, normally."

"I think I can do that."

"Yeah, I think you can too."

"Hey! What was that tone! I don't think I appreciate that."

"Well I'm not the one who will be hiring strippers and clowns for a funeral!"

"Oh so now you look down on my strippers and clowns!"

"I do not want strippers and clowns at my funeral."

"Well, you better get used to the idea because that's what I am going to arrange! And you know what, I'm thinking of adding and eel!"

"Oh God, this will not end well. And how do you know that you will get the chance to plan my funeral I still say that you could go first."

"Nope, not happening, you're going first, and I will plan the festivities, it's the way it's going to be."

"Fine, I will let you have your way. But only because I don't want to think of world that doesn't have you in it."

"And you will never have to Moony. You'll never have to."


End file.
